In order to reduce or eliminate the emission of electromagnetic noise outward from a piece of equipment, and to reduce the effect of electromagnetic noise from another piece of equipment, an electrical connector has a shell for electromagnetic shielding. Such an electrical connector is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-165098 A, in which a spring member made of metal is positioned between the shell made of metal, the shell enclosing a housing of the connector, and a metal member of a mating object. When the connector is mated, the shell and the metal member of the mating object are electrically connected via the spring member, which is radially elastically deformed.
In order to ensure that the shell and the metal member of the mating object come into contact with each other via the spring member, the spring member must be formed from a metal material having elasticity. A metal material used for the shell, by contrast, generally does not have good elasticity properties. Therefore, it is necessary to manufacture the spring member separately from the shell, and consequently, the presence of such a spring member causes the number of components of the electrical connector to be increased accordingly. The manufacturing cost of the electrical connector, including the cost required for assembly, is correspondingly high. In addition, the spring force of the spring member resists a force with which the connector is inserted into the mating object, and therefore the matability of the connector is impaired.